1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to foot-board vehicle. More particularly to a foot propelled scooter. The foot propelled scooter of the present invention is inherently stable and highly safe, and is easy to operate. The foot propelled scooter of the present invention provides exercise and recreation to the rider, therefore, it is suitable for both adults and children.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercising and playing recreational games has become very important part of our life to keep fit and healthy. The use of foot-board scooter is one of the most popular game among both adults and children because the foot-board scooter provides both good exercise and frolic to both adults and children. The foot-board scooter has also become a new fashion exercise or game, and widely accepted as favorable leisure sport for both adults and children. To operate the conventional foot-board scooter, a rider grasps the bar handle with both hands, rests one leg on the board of scooter and uses the other foot to make a pushing contact with the road surface repeatedly in order to propel the scooter in the forward direction. When the rider wishes to slow down or stop, the rider either stops pushing the scooter with one of the legs allowing the scooter to slow down and come to stop by itself or engages the skid brake which is disposed behind the hind wheel with the ground to slow down or stop the scooter. However, there are several drawbacks from using the conventional foot-board scooters, such as:                1. The rider has to use one of the legs to tread the ground repeatedly in order to keep the scooter moving in the forward direction. After traveling for a while, doing the pushing and trending action repeated over and over again to move the scooter in the forward direction would easily exhaust the rider in a short time, thus riding a foot-board scooter cannot be fun over a longer period of time.        2. The standing board of the conventional scooter has wheels on both front and back ends, and the space for the rider to rest the leg is too narrow, thus when the rider puts both the legs on the board can easily cause the scooter unstable due body oscillation causing the rider to lose balance and fall. Therefore the conventional scooter is inherently unstable and unsafe for the rider.        3. The brake of conventional scooters is located behind the hind wheel, and since the space on the board for the rider to stand on is very limited, therefore, attempt to apply the brake using the leg can easily throw the rider out of balance due to body oscillation. In this regard the conventional scooter less safe and dangerous.        
As mentioned above, the conventional scooters have several defects due to its structural design as a whole. Thus there are several limitations, inconvenience and safety concerns while using the conventional scooters. Therefore, the need to create an improved foot-board scooter for overcoming the above defeats and produce a safe and recreational scooter is highly desirable.